ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow of the Batman/Issue One
Transcript (unfinished) A man and a woman in heavy clothing are shown wandering through a snowy field in the middle of a snowstorm. The two look around the area with flashlights, though the woman doesn't find anything. *'Man:' Over here. The woman turns and sees that the man has found tracks in the snow. They follow them to a log cabin. *'Woman:' So this is where he lives, eh? The woman pulls her hood down, lowers her scarf, and takes off her snow goggles. A caption box appears beside her head reading: Name: Vicki Vale Age: 29 Notes: Reporter *'Vicki:' I don't know what I expected but I really didn't expect this. *'Man:' He must be a minimalist. It's-- A hand hits the back of the man's neck. *'Man:' Hrrg! *'Vicki:' Huh?! Vicki turns, revealing the man lying unconscious in the snow while someone stands over him. *'???:' Looking for me I'm guessing? The man is revealed to be Bruce Wayne, also wearing heavy clothes and with a beard. *'Bruce:' Make the interview fast. I have things to do. Name: Bruce Wayne Age: 40 Notes: ??? *'Vicki:' You knocked out my partner! why would you do that!? Bruce grabs the man's arm and pulls down his sleeve, revealing a tattoo. *'Bruce:' You see this? this is the symbol of the League of Assassins. All of their members have it tattooed on to their skin. If I had to guess, I'd say your partner wanted to get their hands on me. *'Vicki:' The League of Assassins? the terrorists? aren't they usually interested in Batman? why would they want you? *'Bruce:' ...I have no idea... Bruce turns to Vicki. *'Bruce:' Anyway, I believe you're here for an interview? Bruce and Vicki sit inside the cabin, the unconscious man lying on a bed. Vicki puts down her bag and pulls out a microphone and a recorder. *'Vicki:' Testing, testing. This is Vicki Vale speaking. The current date is January 4th. Ahem... hm... *'Bruce:' You seem nervous. *'Vicki:' Um, yes. Apologies, Mister Wayne, but in my defense you do have a reputation for being rather hard to interview. *'Bruce:' It's fine, I'll answer as truthfully as I can. *'Vicki: '''Right, well... one year ago today, you left Gotham City. Correct? *'Bruce:' Yes. *'Vicki: You left and told no one why. Are you comfortable enough yet to say your reason? *'''Bruce: It was... personal. A one-panel flashback of a bloodied Robin on the floor with a gloved hand holding a crowbar hovering over him is shown. *'Bruce: '''And no, I don't think I'm comfortable enough just yet. *'Vicki:' That's alright, that's alright, no pressure. No need to push yourself if you don't want to. *'Bruce: Please stop being so professional... *'''Vicki: Oh, um... sorry... I just, uh... anyway, tell me, do you ever intend to return to Gotham? *'Bruce:' That's... a question I ask myself on the regular. *'Vicki:' You aren't even sure if you'll come back? Bruce looks away. *'Vicki:' But... you have to, don't you? you're the last of the Waynes. Gotham needs you. Bruce stays quiet for a second before standing up. *'Bruce:' Go home, Vicki. Make sure your partner is taken in by the authorities. I'll call someone to pick you up. Sometime later, Bruce is shown alone once again, cutting wood on a log. When finished, he shoves the ax into the log. He gets distracted by odd noises above him and looks up, revealing a colony of bats flying above him. Bruce watches them in silence. Category:Comics Category:Issues